1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method, and a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a projection display device capable of displaying colors has been practically used and has a typical configuration using an additive mixture of colors of three primary colors, such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B). For example, it is well known that a light source having three primary colors, such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B), projects primary color light components onto light modulation devices, the light modulation device modulates the projected primary color light components, and light components transmitted through the light modulation devices are overlapped, thereby an image is displayed. A color display device having a related configuration selects the three primary colors so that the area of the color gamut is largest. However, there is a limitation to the reproduction gamut of the three primary colors, and the color gamut that a user can sense is wider than the area of the color gamut. Accordingly, in order to improve imaging performance of the color display device by enlarging the color gamut, a color display device having multiple primary colors in which the number of primary colors is increased by four or more primary colors, has been proposed. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-338950, “Concept and Technologies of Natural Vision System”, InvitedAddress-2, IDW'02, p11-14, and “122%-NTSC Color Gamut 15-in. TFT-LCD Using 4-Primary Color LED Backlighting and Field Sequential”, AMDI/FMC2-4, IDW'02, p215-218.